This invention relates to capture devices and more particularly to hand-held scanning devices. Even more particularly, the invention relates to capturing an image with a hand-held scanning device utilizing a simultaneous multi-mode capture button.
Portable hand-held scanning devices have proven to be very useful tools. Being able to capture a document virtually anywhere at anytime is convenient, increases productivity, and saves time. The ergonomics of utilizing hand-held scanning devices has, however, left much to be desired.
Most hand-held scanning devices require the user to hold the scanner at a fixed angle to the document when in the capture mode in order to keep the image pickup and navigation sensors in proper contact with the document. In addition, most hand-held scanning devices require the user to hold down a capture button when moving the scanner over the surface of a document in order to scan the document or desired portions of the document. This is referred to as a xe2x80x9cpress-and-holdxe2x80x9d capture mode. Depending upon the circumstances, the user may also have to hold or steady the document being scanned with one hand, while trying to hold the hand-held scanning device and press down the capture button with the other hand, to scan the document.
Because of the design, use characteristics, and circumstances under which hand-held scanning devices are commonly used, many users complain of hand, wrist, and arm fatigue, especially users with small hands. In using the press-and-hold capture mode, users, especially those having small hands, have found that it is difficult to hold down the capture button while moving the hand-held scanning device over the surface of the document while maintaining the proper angle between the hand-held scanning device and the document to insure proper continuous contact. In addition to focusing on all of the above, the user also has to be aware of the portions of the document already traversed and the portions of the document yet to be traversed, especially if a meandering path is required to capture all of the desired portions of the document.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method or apparatus which improves the ergonomics of the capture mode utilized in portable hand-held scanning devices. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to improve the ergonomics of utilizing the capture mode of a portable hand-held scanning device.
It is another aspect of the invention to eliminate the need to hold down a capture button when capturing a document in the capture mode with a portable hand-held scanning device.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to eliminate hand, wrist, and arm strain by allowing a user to use one hand, to change hands to the other hand, or to use both hands in capturing a document in the capture mode with a portable hand-held scanning device.
Still another aspect of the invention is to maintain the portable hand-held scanning device in the capture mode when movement stops momentarily while the user changes hands or adjusts the document being scanned.
A further aspect of the invention is to allow a new ergonomic capture mode to coexist with the current capture mode within a portable hand-held scanning device without requiring the user to select which capture mode to use or add additional control buttons.
The above and other aspects of the invention are accomplished in a portable hand-held scanning device that adds an ergonomic xe2x80x9cpress-on-press-offxe2x80x9d capture mode to the existing press-and-hold capture mode without requiring the user to make a selection between which capture mode to use. This is accomplished with changes made to the firmware and not by adding additional control buttons.
To capture a document using the normal press-and-hold capture mode, a user would position the portable hand-held scanning device on the document, press and then hold down the capture button, and move the portable hand-held scanning device over the surface of the document. When all of the surface of the document that the user desires to capture has been traversed by the image pickup component of the portable hand-held scanning device, the user then releases the capture button. The image data collected while the capture button was depressed is processed, displayed, and stored in device memory by the portable hand-held scanning device.
To utilize the new ergonomic press-on-press-off capture mode, a user would position the portable hand-held scanning device on the document, press the capture button and release it, and then move the portable hand-held scanning device over the surface of the document. When all of the surface of the document that the user desires to capture has been traversed by the image pickup component of the portable hand-held scanning device, the user presses and releases the capture button again to indicate the end of the press-on-press-off capture mode. Alternatively, the user may just lift the portable hand-held scanning device off of the surface of the document to indicate the end of the press-on-press-off capture mode. The image data collected between the press-on and subsequent press-off of the capture button, or subsequent lifting of the portable hand-held scanning device off of the document, is processed, displayed, and stored in device memory by the portable hand-held scanning device.
Supporting both capture modes of operation simultaneously is accomplished through monitoring the capture button and the distance traveled by the portable hand-held scanning device. The portable hand-held scanning device monitors the capture button. When the capture button is pressed, the portable hand-held scanning device begins by assuming the press-and-hold capture mode. The portable hand-held scanning device is prepared to capture image data when the capture button is pressed down. As the user begins to move the portable hand-held scanning device along the page with the capture button pressed down, image data is captured by the image pickup component starting from the beginning position of the portable hand-held scanning device. When the capture button is released, a check is made to see if the portable hand-held scanning device was moved while the capture button was depressed. If the portable hand-held scanning device was moved more than a predetermined distance, then the press-and-hold capture mode is confirmed and the image data capture is finished. If the portable hand-held scanning device moved less than or equal to the predetermined distance, then the press-on-press-off capture mode is confirmed. The portable hand-held scanning device continues to capture image data even though the capture button is released. Image data is captured until the capture button is pressed again, or until the portable hand-held scanning device is lifted off of the document, to terminate the press-on-press-off capture mode.
The press-on-press-off capture mode can be aborted early if there has been no movement of the portable hand-held scanning device for a minimum predetermined period of time. This feature is to prevent a user from beginning an image data capture and forgetting to finish it, or inadvertently pressing and releasing the capture button when no image data capture was intended. If a user has captured some image data in the press-on-press-off capture mode, and then stops moving the portable hand-held scanning device, after the predetermined period of time has elapsed, any image data captured prior to the cessation of movement is stored in device memory. The portable hand-held scanning device then powers down the image pickup component and navigation sensors. Leaving the portable hand-held scanning device in a capture mode indefinitely would very quickly drain the batteries. Also, if the user inadvertently presses and releases the capture button and there is no movement of the portable hand-held scanning device, after the minimum period of time has elapsed, the device will power down the image pickup component and navigation sensors.